


Kidnap Me

by formerlyking



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gags, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formerlyking/pseuds/formerlyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-posted from Tumblr.<br/>Lena is helping Amelie regain her former self, with a few bumps along the way. Despite trying her best to keep the relationship platonic, the former assassin has other ideas.<br/>LIGHT BDSM, BONDAGE AND STRIPPING.<br/>Smut with little plot - WIDOWTRACER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnap Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fanfic's I've written, and I'm already working on another one. You can find this on tumblr here....  
> http://formerlytracer.tumblr.com/post/145847157081/kidnap-me  
> Tell me what you think I can improve, thanks for giving it a go!  
> Inspired by CRUISR's song Kidnap Me

She didn’t know how she wound up in this position, truly.

Lena Oxton didn’t expect to be getting anything close to pleasurable tonight, she had just planned to meet up and talk to Amelie like she normally did. They went out for tea, like any other time. Amelie’s recovery process was a long, slow one, but they were making so much progress. She found that talking to the ex-assassin about her problems helped her open up and face what she did. Face what she was.

Their first few meetings were heavy, the air thick with silence, words unspoken. It wasn’t until Lena broke the ice with some starter questions that she found herself speaking to Amelie again. Seeing her here dug up a lot of lingering feelings, but she pushed them aside. She didn’t want anything to get in the way of her new friend’s well being.

But Amelie had other plans, Tracer supposes that’s why she was tied to this chair in the dark hotel room.

She flexes her wrists against the cloth constraints that bound them together behind her back, huffing into the gag over her mouth. The widow had decided that rather than take the bus back to her apartment as usual, she would take Lena hostage. Though she didn’t resist as much as a normal victim would, she did put up a fuss when being dragged away from the tea shop. Once they had booked a room and were inside, Lena was slammed against the nearest wall, breath leaving her lungs at the impact. Her hands were being held up, teeth nipping at her neck. She wasn’t complaining anymore.

They didn’t get very far before Amelie pulled up the wooden chair, throwing the agent into it and pulling some loose fabric tight into her mouth. Before Tracer could get her hands up and take it off, she found herself being straddled, her hands being tied behind the chair. The heat on her thighs caused her to whimper slightly, but it was muffled into the cloth. Cold returned as Amelie stood up, leering down at her subject, bringing them to their current position. She missed the weight of the woman pressed against her, glaring at her assailant in frustration.

_Tie me up to a chair_

_I could live in your hair_

Her teeth struggled, biting at the cloth that held back her voice, trying to speak, to say anything. Amelie smirked at her, bringing a finger up over her own lips in gesture. A silent utterance, telling her she had to keep quiet if she wanted more. Lena stopped moving, watching every movement closely as the sniper sauntered closer. She could sense her mouth go dry when she felt Amelie’s hands slowly make their way up her neck, threading into her hair. Her head being pushed back slightly, gently, causing her to sigh in pleasure. They were gone within moments, returning to their owner to remove clothes. She stripped casually, not breaking eye contact with the time jumper as she shucked off her pants.

Tracer could feel herself heating up, watching as everything but the lace underwear was removed from Amelie’s lower half. Her leg twitched, anticipating something, anything. She leaned forward, only to be stopped by her restraints again, getting increasingly angered. That was the idea. She moved her hands to her waist now, pulling her blouse overhead. Lena’s eyes drifted over the stomach first, taking in any detail she could as she bit her lip against the gag.

_Got that bottom of the ocean_

_Pressure, pressure_

_Pushing down on me, you know_

Lena’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head, how did she not notice Amelie was wearing black lingerie under her shirt? Her gentle orbs were locked on Amelie’s chest, she couldn’t be shameful, this opportunity may never present itself again. She tried moving the chair forward with a hop, but was stopped by a quick foot in between her legs on the wood. She looked up, watching as Amelie leaned down to give her forehead a small kiss before thrusting her chair back to it’s original position. So much for that plan, she mused.

She could feel herself aching, a searing fire passing over her body. Her accelerator suddenly felt tight over her chest, along with the rest of her clothes. Her forearms rubbed agaisnt the wood of the backrest on the chair as she tried to calm her cramping muscles. Amelie, half naked now, came back to her original position on top of Lena’s thighs. She positioned herself so that she forced Lena’s body as far back into the chair as possible before stroking up the smaller girl’s midsection.

_Got that out in outer space kind_

_Pressure, pressure_

_Thinking my body might explode_

The girl beneath her squirmed, her hips lifting up above the seat as she practically purred. There were so many thoughts racing through her head, but the most important one remained: she craved Amelie’s touch. She had for years, yearning after this woman for so long. Though most of her fantasizing was never so sensual, she had to admit it felt better in reality. She could tell the familiar pressure that was building up inside her would make her dizzy. Coherent thought would soon escape her, and she would be a sputtering mess in the widow’s hands; just like Amelie wanted.

Her waist began to twitch, her eyes boring into Amelie’s sinister stare. She didn’t want to be so desperate, so in need, but she couldn’t help herself. She could see something ghoulish, a twinkle of mischief in the woman’s eyes as her hands roamed Lena’s body. Tracer looked down again, watching the hands messing with her accelerator’s straps before unhooking them. She squeaked, trying to warn the woman the dangers of its removal, but was shushed again.

“Only trying loosen it, chéri.”

Those were the only words should would hear for the rest of their session.

_Shackle me up and lock it_

_I could live in your pocket_

She gulped, though some of the pressure was relieved from her sides, she knew that it couldn’t come off. But she also knew that Amelie would do anything she could to tantalize the skin under it. Struggling against her bindings again, she felt teeth and tongue make their way from her shoulder up to hear ear. A heat followed their presence, the energy around them heavy with sexual tension. There was light biting on her lobe before it moved up and licked across the spider-bite earrings she fashioned.

She groaned, the sound dampened by the wet fabric. She was chewing down on it, trying to keep herself from making too much noise. The lips returned to her neck, kissing over the teeth marks that were etched from before. Lena shuddered, she could feel herself starting to drip, wanting desperately to be touched.

Her head tilts back slightly when Amelie wraps her fingers around her throat, beginning to grind on her legs. Her hips start off slow, a steady rhythm being drawn out on her lap. The French woman’s nails dig into the reddening flesh, causing her head to roll back as she takes an uneven breath. Lena stares at the ceiling, sweat starting to collect on her brow; she was being used in all the right ways. She growls, low and strained, when she feels Amelie start to unzip her jacket.

Tracer is sure she has fingerprints on her neck, she stretches the muscle, leaning back to watch Amelie rake her fingers down her taut stomach. Tracer thrusts up into the contact, her movements becoming more favored as she demanded more. She looks up to find Amelie’s intense gaze piercing her, scrutinizing her, looking for weakness. This was a Widowmaker inspection, something wicked in her face shows through, but only for a moment. She was held hostage by this threatening front, subconsciously trying to wiggle out of her constraints like she was in danger.

_When you gonna kidnap me?_

_When you gonna kidnap me?_

Amelie then grabs on to the top of her leggings, pulling them down without a sound. Lena sighs again, she was already starting to soak through them anyway. There was a moment of hesitation, a question, in her attacker’s golden orbs. Tracer nods with too much enthusiasm, making Amelie smile softly as she danced her fingers up the exposed thighs, a trail of goosebumps left in their wake. It isn’t long before her pointed fingers find themselves brushing against the damp fabric of the chronal agent’s underwear. Lena’s breath hitches again, her midsection twitching upwards, pleading for something rougher.

She moans louder this time, the fingers getting slick with her juices as they pressed on her clit from the outside. She squeezes her eyes shut, knowing that if Amelie kept looking at her like that she wouldn’t last very long. A thumb connects with her clit, rubbing tiny, uniform circles to tease her. Tracer whines, her thrusts becoming frantic before the presence is removed all together.

She opens her eyes in shock, imploring Amelie to continue before she sees the slender woman drop to her knees in front of the chair. Lena mewls faintly, spreading her legs and pushing herself forward for easier access. She can feel faint breaths on her inner thighs before a tongue darts out, testing the surface there. Lena whimpers, catching the eyes below her, trying to speak: a muted please. Amelie raises her eyebrow in challenge, Lena’s face praying for her to stop tormenting her. She is happily obliged.

_Take me away from here_

_I could see it so clear_

Amelie doesn’t waste a second, her lips already beginning their journey inward, she can taste the arousal painted on them. Lena shifts above her, another moan escaping her and drenching the gag shoved into her mouth. Her legs are draped over her partner’s shoulders, locking her ankles behind her back and pushing her center closer to the mouth that continues to terrorize her. Amelie’s arms come up and slide under the sleek thighs to cup Lena’s ass, squeezing it lightly.

She looks up one last time, a brow quirked, the teasing curve of her lips disappearing into slick folds. Lena would cry out if she wasn’t being suppressed, her back arching at the connection she had been lusting for. Her hands ball into fists, nails digging into her own skin as she feels a tongue slip in so effortlessly, only to pull itself out. It roams, caressing the outside lips, moistening them even further. Lena is panting now, her legs becoming tight around Amelie, wailing for something more.

_You gotta kidnap me_

_You gotta kidnap me_

Lena cringes, her entire body trembling, Amelie’s mouth found her clit and rolled her tongue around it. With a sway of her hips, Amelie kept time with her rotations, using Tracer’s sounds as a guide. After a few moments of sucking on the sensitive nub, she pulls back to use her fingers to spread Lena’s folds before diving in again. Her tongue no longer moving apprehensively, she slides it into the slit and begins another rhythm. With agonizingly slow thrusts, she can feel Tracer push herself up on to her dripping mouth, letting a moan slip out herself.

It isn’t long before the young British woman is quivering, her gasping audible in the otherwise silent room. Amelie quickens the pace, licking up any leftover mess that manages to flow out. She can feel Lena start to tighten around her tongue, so she replaces it with two fingers, stretching the clenching muscle further. Amelie’s name slips off of Lena’s lips and for once, she’s thankful for the gag that is in place. Her hips buck frantically now, matching Amelie’s speed and becoming unhinged. She cries out, growling, grimacing as her body convulses and she can feel the widow smile against her labia. Arching into the touch, Lena rocks towards the pleasure, riding out her orgasm violently. She tosses her head back, inwardly chastising herself for finishing so easily; she’s twitching, eyelids fluttering as she tries to overcome her daze. She can distantly feel Amelie cleaning up the mess she made in between her legs before dragging her mouth away, her hands rubbing affectionate circles to calm the panting woman down.

_Oh, ya never gonna catch us_

_Oh, ya never gonna catch us_

She bites down hard on the gag, fed up with it being in the way, groaning at how dry her mouth felt. Amelie comes back up to sit on her lap, her touches as light as feathers as she removes the cloth restraints.Catching her breath, Lena smiles, eyes wide at the experience they had just shared. She rubs at her newly-freed hands, red marks present and itching, but a pleasant one. She makes eye contact with Amelie once more, leaning herself in for a shy kiss, tasting her own arousal around the mouth. Before she could attempt to pull away, hands were back in her disheveled hair, massaging at her scalp and she couldn’t help but smirk.

_And anyway I need you_

Tracer was coming down from her high, wrapping her arms around the waist of her friend, peppering the flushed face with kisses. She lightly nibbles on Amelie’s bottom lip before releasing it and resting their foreheads together. Beaming at each other, just relaxing in the company of one another before Lena cleared her throat, nuzzling into Amelie’s neck. Her lips tickling the earlobe as she whispered low and seductive, her fingers already pulling down her partner’s panties.

“It’s your turn now.”


End file.
